Dance to the bea't!
by CelestialxBeauty
Summary: ( No summary yet )


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just this story.  
_AU!Nalu story._**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Noise , heat, a music's rhythm. Manly chuckles, teenage girl's gigglings._

The doors to the town 's famous club banged up and a blond sensual woman steps in,  
or more of danced into the music 's hot rhythm in the background that filled the large room.

She was known for always getting the right time to parties who were close enough to merge for the day,  
although herself was more of a wonderful dancer, she still had not a partner by her side.

Chatter and small whispers was behind the blonde woman's back, but she did not reveal that she had heard them ,  
no, instead she danced past them and smiled with a beautiful smile that got a lot of guys on the case.  
She did so well that people were jealously enough on her talent, her style,  
and always in some way solves most of the problems that occur around her or someone close to herself.

The music was replaced with a more romantic melody, and she stayed up, only to turn against the men back at the bar,  
while the other men around trying to get her sensitivity towards getting the honor to be her partner for the evening.  
But instead of choosing one of them , her plump honey gold eyes met a pair of onyx black in the dim light and got her cheeks to heat up.

_He would be her partner this evening, and she would never accept a NO ._

* * *

He had never liked clubs , especially dance clubs. Something he always avoided since an old accident between his former partner.  
The scars were still there , fresh and easy to spread salt in if someone wanted .

But his best friend had been talking about delicious women were always there for a one-time sleeping or two,  
so at last he had given up and gone. And had he known what would happen that night, he never set foot there at all.

The sound of voices and laughter died out while the music thumped soft in the background when the doors to  
the club burst open and in came such a divine beautiful blond woman who looked more like an angel

than an ordinary woman who searched for companionship. Her blonde hair was so exuberant and billowed In such awe way ,  
he could only do one thing , and that was to stare, stare , take in the stunning beauty , but then came a faint image of_ ' her ' _and he looked away quickly .

They both had something in common, and it was the charisma of confidence and deep passion for dancing.

**- " What do you think about her then , **_**bro **_**? "** The dark-haired guy next to him got him to turn around and face the dark blue eyes,  
which in the same way widen in pure shock of how delete comments he's friend was actually right now.

– " **Hey Dragneel .. are ya alright , you are cold sweating? "**

Mr. Dragneel looked at his raven male to friend before fake grinning and nodded.  
_**" Yeah, chill out ice brain, I'm fine. "**_, he replied back, while on purpose avoid to answer the raven's question about the goddess to blonde across the room.

The music suddenly changed to a more of a romantic song and he groaned inwardly,  
before golden honey melting eyes met his in silent across the room, where he was sitting at the bar, and Gray, his friend on the side off.

She got closer and never avoid his look one bit, until they was just a breath take away,  
he felt a faint air breeze in follow of her sweet strawberry and lime perfume, _or was it soap?,  
_either way it hit his nose and got himself in a trance for just some seconds.

" **Would you honor me to be my partner for the night? And I don't accept a **_**No. **_**",  
**she spoke with such soft tone, but still he felt pain in the chest of seeing her glory, the aura of passion for dancing, which even _'she' _had ..

" **.. I .. "**, he started, but a finger against his lips of hers silent him up,  
and before he got a chance to react she pulled his hand in hers and tugged him up to the scene.  
_  
No wait !_ , he wanted to say, but when their eyes met again, the protest sunk deep down into his gut and stayed there,  
buried with stones and other things that was way to heavy to push away just in one move.

They danced like a amazingly pair, every eyes was on them both, until he spun her out and back into his arms,  
their eyes met once again and she whispered out only for him to hear.

– " _Your a good dancer Mr. Dragneel .. like the old times with my sister .. "_

_C__ould it be, you are –-! , _he thought but she was already gone, and left him alone between the other dancing pairs.

* * *

**R & R.**

_Just a Idea, will see if I continue this one. _

**CelestialxBeauty.**


End file.
